


Sea front

by moguhee



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, band leader jungmo, beach, council president minhee, sea front
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguhee/pseuds/moguhee
Summary: Tradition to go to seafront every Friday after class to catch up with each other's week.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Sea front

**Author's Note:**

> my 2nd work and it is soft FLUFF >< i hope you'll enjoy it. have fun reading

Jungmo couldn't help but to feel an absolute excitement as he watch the clock's hands tick by. Besides that it is the last day of the school week, he's excited to meet Minhee after class. It became part of their routine to go to the seafront every friday to catch up with each other's doings. 

These days have been hectic for the two of them. Jungmo's been busy with his band. As the leader, the most expectations is on him. He is indeed honored to perform while carrying their school's respected name, but it would be a lie if he will say that it doesn't burden him. To think of meeting a lot of people's expectations and standards as the school's aspiring band, he doesn't want to disappoint anyone. Entering Minhee, he is the school's student council president. One of the most trusted and a lot of students look up to. It has always been his interest. To stand in front of a sea of people, sharing his thoughts and ideas that would benefit the school, attending meetings and presenting projects. Minhee was picked by the dean itself, seeing how capable he is when it comes to leading numerous students, putting a lot expectation on him.

The duties and responsibilities they have to handle are innumerable , not to mention that they are both running for dean's lister. Their mutual friends are asking them how could they still date on a situation like this, but neither of them could answer. 

Exactly four-thirty in the afternoon, the school bell rang, cue that the classes have ended. Grabbing his things on his table, the notebook where he took down the things he have to do during the weekends and his favorite pen that he use to finger spin when the subject is boring. Taking a look at the board in front, where the requirements their professors have given to them are written. He shakes his head to remove the worries, stressing over school works is the least thing he wants to do as of now. Jungmo reached the door, not far away from his seat. Not knowing that someone has been waiting for him behind it. 

Minhee, who is lazily leaning on a wall across Jungmo's classroom, stood up straight as he saw the door opens. They exchange smiles as soon as their eyes met. Maybe, at the end of a very tiring day, they have each other as their home—a mode of self relief that were only in each other they could find. 

Their journey to the sea front was just usual. It was pretty silent but it wasn't awkward. Just feeling the breeze as the day passed by. Sharing one earphone and listening to their favorite playlist. Unknowingly, Jungmo hums along with the song. The younger find it cute and he remembers how Jungmo goes to his place, singing him to sleep while the rain is pouring and there are loud thunders. Minhee has been afraid of thunders since he was kid. He can't sleep until it doesn't stop. But now, luckily he finds comfort as long Jungmo is there beside him, running his finger on his hair. 

They managed to arrived at their usual place, safe and sound. It is a peaceful place, calm and not that crowded. They always go here ever since their junior year, and they witnessed how the place changed. It was all plain trees and beach sands, until a park was added nearby. From time to time, they built hotels too. There's a mini road but the trees on the side remains. 

The two sat on the road side edge, where you can see the beauty of the ocean, feel the texture of the sands once you hop down and feel the sea breeze while watching the horizons. Jungmo removed the earphones plugged on his phone, letting the music to play on the background. 

"How's your day, hyung?" Minhee decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you during lunch. The council duties are still compiled as of now. We are all so busy that I even have to use my vacant time to finish partial of it."

"It's okay, Minhee. Serim was alone too so I just joined him. If so, you skipped lunch?" Jungmo asked, crossing his eyebrows. 

"Ah no, don't worry. I had a sandwich before attending my next class so I didn't spend the day with an empty stomach." Minhee replied, assuring him that he is fine. He knows how caring Jungmo is to him. Just, Minhee doesn't want to give anymore worries. 

Jungmo groans. "Hey, sandwich isn't enough. You are tired and exhausted the whole day, you can't just eat a sandwich and go. You have to eat a proper dinner later." 

"In that case, can you crash on my place and cook me dinner?" Minhee suggests. 

"Minhee, you're a grown up. You can handle a school but can't handle yourself. Just cook something simple-"

"And burn my apartment down?" Minhee cutting Jungmo off to what he is about to say. Acting like a baby just to please Jungmo to take care of him. They haven't hang out for a while and this is the least thing he could do to fill in the cancelled dates and missed school meet ups. "I'm sure you don't want that."

Jungmo sighed. "Fine. Stop sulking." Jungmo could never win over him. He gave Minhee a light smack, who is now chuckling because of his victory. 

"Do you still make sure you're getting a proper rest?" Jungmo genuinely asked. "You know, it is bad to overwork yourself."

"Of course. Don't worry about me. I'm not a baby." 

"Not a baby, huh? But pouting to someone just to cook you dinner." Mocking Minhee who is now avoiding Jungmo's hand from getting his ear twisted.

Minhee who was chuckling, gave Jungmo a concerning look, "How about you, hyung? I heard your band was assigned to play on our retreat?" 

Jungmo nods, not saying anything. Turning his head to watch the dazzling ocean and feel the salty air. He loves the sea a lot. It is one thing that makes him calm, besides the one who's next to me.

Minhee crossed his eyebrows, "Are you worried, hyung?" 

The older responds with a hum. "It's my last year on our university. Probably my last time to play with my band. I just, don't want to mess it up." 

Minhee closes the gap between them and put his arms around Jungmo. Placing the head of the older on his shoulder, "You won't mess it up, hyung. I believe in you. You're one of the greatest band artist I know." 

"You're just saying that because we're close." he hissed, turning his head to look at Minhee. 

"Believe me, I was with you when you were still dreaming about starting a group. And look now, I'm still here when you're already a school band member. And I assure you, I will be there on your performances with your actual band in the future. See? I think I've witnessed you band journey already." Minhee assures him, while still playing with Jungmo's hair.

Jungmo reached for Minhee's free hand and played with it. "Thank you, Minhee." 

"Are you pressured?" 

"To be honest, yes. I'm nervous on both final exam and my band evaluation." Jungmo released a heavy sigh. He sat up straight, "But don't worry. We'll get through this. You said you believe in me, right?"

Minhee gave Jungmo his sweetest smile. The smile that could outshine the sun. That smile where he fall inlove with. That smile that can make you feel that everything will be okay. "Of course hyung. I believe in you." And that convinced him. 

The two just sat there, watching the sun to set. Reminiscing their old memories has always been their habit. That time where they spent the night here, running away from all the schoolworks piled up for the next day. Just exchanging jokes and singing sappy songs to each other. 

The hues of the horizons at 6 pm will never fail to amaze you. The mixture of red, orange and pink, while a shade of blue is slowly appearing. The hues' rays struck on Jungmo's face and Minhee was left in awe. This feeling is not new to him, watching Jungmo's face up-close and appreciate his beauty, observing every detail of his face, he does this on a daily basis. But tonight, he's not going to deny that it still makes his heart pump. He believes that there's a living art — and he is staring at one right now.

The moon rises and the night gets darker. The warm breeze turned into cold breeze. The bird chirps became crickets. 

"Wow, the stars tonight are so bright." Jungmo breathes in awe. 

"Aren't you cold?" Minhee asked. 

Jungmo just shakes his head, disagreeing, "Your hug is enough to make me feel warm." 

A subtle smile formed on Minhee's face, "By the way, when will the start of your band practice?" 

"Monday." 

"I'll accompany you." Minhee looked down at Jungmo who's watching the sea waves while laying down on his lap. 

Turning his gaze upon Minhee, "I thought you're busy." 

With head still hung low, Minhee responds, "It's okay. I'll just bring them home." Minhee shrugs, "I also want to cheer and watch you play."

"Oh I can't wait for Monday to come. I think I could practice all day when I know you'll be there." Jungmo giggled. Getting up from lying down, he offered his hand to Minhee, "Let's go. The night is getting darker. I don't want you to catch a cold." 

Walking on their way home side by side with hands intertwined, Jungmo decided to break the silence, "Thank you for tonight, Minhee." 

Confused, Minhee asks, "Why so sudden? It's not like this is our first time going here." 

"Nothing. I just want to thank you. Lately has been so tiring and I am just glad that you're here beside me. It feels like all the tiredness and worries have vanished."

Breaking their intertwined hands, Minhee put his arm around Jungmo. Pulling him closer, he placed a sweet kiss on Jungmo's head. 

"Thank you for being the home I could rest on when things gets tough. Have I ever told you that I consider myself a countless times on how I am so lucky to be by on your side?" Jungmo continues. 

Slowly, the warm comfort brushed over them. Who knows that one embrace could be warm enough to make you comfortable during such a very cold night?

"Council duties are hard, as well as your band duties too. That's why I'm glad we find time where we could just spend it just for us. I'm happy for us, Jungmo. I hope it stays this way. We will work it out, right?" Minhee throws a question in response.

"Of course. You're stuck with me and you have no escape in that." Jungmo giggles.

"I have no plan on escaping anyways." Minhee pouts. 

Jungmo looks up at Minhee, "Minhee, maybe they're right. When you're inlove, you could see your future in their eyes. You're my safe heaven, Minhee. I love you."

Blossoming a smile on his lips, Minhee placed a kiss on Jungmo's forehead, "I love you more than life itself." 

With indescribable emotions bubbling inside them, they spent the night walking under the sea of stars. Twinkling and litting the night sky, lighting the path ahead of them. Walking on their way to Minhee's apartment. Excited for the dish that Jungmo will prepare for them to share. With heart eyes only each other, they could make each other happy even with the smallest things they do. At that moment, they already know what to answer when their friends asks them. 

Despite everything, they taught each other to be independent. The time they spent without each other gave them a realization that you may spend the whole day by yourself, but there will be someone who's rooting for you. That there's someone waiting for you to come home. 

Hence, with their busy schedules and lack of time, each other's presence is the one that brings them calamity and upburst of joy. Even when the world is falling apart and they just want to be so restless, each other is their mode of escape. The feeling of being lost in the woods but they still feel safe. Even when the world is against them, they still feel secure in each other's arms. Their heart fills one another, not draining one out. They made life not only sufferable and living, but also worth surviving.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it. kudos and comments are highlyyy appreciated.


End file.
